What happens now
by Ellixer
Summary: Max and Logan duh
1. Default Chapter

The characters and show of course are not mine. They belong to Fox and Cameron and that E guy I dont know his name so dont sue me for not giving credit to whare its due.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I think it'll be better for the both of us."  
"I don't know how you can say that! After all we've been through."  
"That's just it. This whole thing, this virus thing. How do you know we can ever really BE together."  
"That's not important to me, you are."  
"Yes it is. One day you'll want a family, one day you're goin to want to BE with some one. How do you know the virus will be cured."  
"I can wait."  
"Think about this. Can you ever be truly be happy with this between us. Don't you get it. There really is no us. Has there ever been?"  
"I love you." He seemed to almost whisper those words. A teer rolled down his cheek. She tried hard to hold hers back, but despite her best efforts she could not.  
"I love you too. That's why I have to do this. I want you to be happy in the long run. Maybe one day......" They silently stared into each others eyes, wishing they could hold each other. "I wish so badly that I could just touch you. To hold you, but I can't." The teers were streaming down her face now. She turned and started to walk away.  
"I wish I could grab you and pull you back." She stopped at his words. "Does this mean we can't be friends at least?" He knew she would always be more than a friend.  
"We'll always be friends, till the end of time." Then she walked out the door.  
  
1 YEAR LATER!!!!!!!  
"Yo boo what's up." Original Cindy said as she walked up to Max.  
"You know that whole virus thing I told you about?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well I found a cure." Cindy smiled immediatley, then frowned almost as fast.  
"Are you gonna tell him?"  
"NO. He's finally gotten on with his life."  
"You haven't."  
"Yeah well that's not the piont. Anyways he's seeing Asha, and their happy."  
"Not as happy as he would be with you."  
"You don't know that."  
"I see it when he looks at you, I think you know it too."  
"I didn't ask you what you thought."  
"Yo boo take it easy. I'm just giving you my opinoin." Max downed the last of her beer, and slammed the glass on the table shattering it. Original Cindy stepped back in shock. Max glared at her a second conveying the obvious pain in her heart. Then she stormed out.  
Max climbed on top of her bike and tore down the dark road. What should he do, what could she do. She ended up at Logans place. 'I can't tell him, what about her? He's happy now, isn't he? Torn, torn, torn. The love she felt for him is unlike any other feeling she has ever felt. She clambered up the building across the street, and looked into his apartment. There they were eating and laughing, apparently having a good ol time. He looked happier than he has since they broke up. That gave her the information she needed to know. And with out a second thought(till at least 2 minutes later) she left him to his life. Even though it didn't include her.  
BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.   
The beeper went off. It could only mean Logan in the middle of the night.  
"Yeah, what's up."  
"I have something very important for you to do."  
"What?"  
"There's been a girl kidnapped recently, and I think I've found her. But the guys are planning on killing her tonight before they even get the ransom money, they think they can get it higher."  
"Just tell me where to go and I'll be there." She never stopped helping him with his endless crusades, never even gave it a second thought. The girl was being held in warehouse. Big surprise. Max was going to make this a short trip. She wanted to get home and get some more sleep. it being the middle of the night and all. Always the middle of the night. Ok so all she had to do was get in, get the girl, and get out. Simple enough.  
Ok, so everything started according to plan. She even got so far as to get the girl. What she didn't plan on was the big ol guns. Fortunately for her and the girl they were able to get away. Though not unscathed.  
  
BANG, BANG BANG.  
Logan heard the loud banging on the door and knew it must be Max. As soon as he opened the door a little girl greeted him. She had tears running down her face, and had blood all over her. Then he noticed the legs next to the door. There Max was propped up against the wall. Blood was seeping from her body and pooling on the floor. Without even thinking he ran and grabbed Max and carried her into his apartment.   
"Oh God Max what happened?"  
"I got the girl. Ran into a little trouble, no big dealio. " She attempted a smile. "You realize your touching me."  
"I forgot." He said but didn't take his hands off her. "Shouldn't something be happening?"  
"No." She passed out. Of course she would pass out now. Did that no mean she was cured from the virus? No time to contemplate now. He had to find out where she was bleeding from. He was not a doctor though and called one of his friends.  
"It doesn't look good, but she just might make it. Those bullets missed major organs by mere millimeters. She's very lucky to have even survived this far. I've done all I can, you'll have to watch her, and call me if there's any change. She'll probably not wake up for awhile. Good night." He laid his hand on Logans shoulder one second before leaving. Max lay on his bed in the half torn, bloody clothes. He needed to get her out of them, but he couldn't do it himself. So he called Original Cindy and told her the news.  
As soon as Logan opened the door, Original Cindy burst through.  
"Where she at?" She said turning her head this way and that. He started walking.  
"In the bedroom." Cindy gasped whaen she saw Max.  
"Sister looks bad."  
"You know I could touch her and nothing happened."  
"You mean my girl didn't tell you yet."  
"Tell me what?"  
"She cured fool. Has been for a couple of days." And without saying another word she closed the door. How could she not have told him. This is something he felt he'd been waiting for all his life, and she doesn't even tell him. He sat down on the couch and reflected on Original Cindy's words. Why Max, why?  
"She said you were happy." Logan was startled at the sound of her voice.  
"What do you mean?"  
"With Asha, she said you had finally moved on with your life."  
"But I never did. Asha broke up with me because she said she could never compete with Max. She couldn't stand in the way of true love."  
"Max never moved on either. That's how she finally found a cure. Girls got it bad for you." Logans frowning face finally lightened into a smile. "What?"  
"She'd better make it out of this, cause I've got plans for us now."  
  
  
Go ahead and say it. IT SUCKS. It's okay. Pease review and let me know what you think, and if u would like more stories from me, or wouldn't. I wrote this in an hour so it probably sucks, but this is my first fic. I hope u want me to write more. 


	2. What's next

The story is mine. The characters are C&E, andthe show Fox.  
  
  
"So what do we do now?"  
"How about you marry me."  
"What?" She chuckled.  
"Nothing is coming between us again. I'm not going to lose you."  
"But...but..." She stuttered as she realized how serious he was being. "We never even...."  
"Look, I love you. My heart ached every moment that I could not touch you, every moment I can't see you standing by my side. Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't feel the same way." Her head was hanging down. He gently touched her cheek and lifted it up. She finally looked him in the eyes. Slowly a smile spread upon her soft yet firm features.   
"Of course I do. If I hadn't of loved you this whole time, I wouldn't be here right now. You know that. It's just, that this is going a little fast."  
"How about you think about it over night." His face was centermeters away from hers. Each has a hand on the others face. Their lips graze each others.  
"What are we gonna do till then." She whispered. Logan smiled.  
"I think you know. Now that you're finally healed....." There lips grazed each others again. Both longed for the other in unimaginable ways. He took her by the hand. "No matter what you say tomorrow, I will alway love you." He kissed her longingly, then led her to the bedroom.  
  
"What's up boo. Didn't come home last night." She raised her eyebrow, and smiled.  
"Yeah well you know. Did my thing."  
"With Logan I hope."  
"Who else." She smiled. "I'm gonna be gettin married soon." She didn't even look at Original Cindy.  
"What girl? Did you say you were gettin hooked with my man Logan?"  
"No big dealio."   
"Oh I see, and you're just gonna act like nothin happened, like it's not big news."  
"It's really not."  
"HEY GUESS WHAT. OUR GIRL MAX IS GETTIN MARRIED!" She yelled on the top of her lungs to everyone at Jam Pony. Max tried in vain to stop her, but Cindy ignored her. Everyone started yelling and clapping, and then slapped her on the back.  
"Get to work. This isn't social hour." Normal yelled dispersing everyone.  
"Let's celebrate tonight at Crash. Cool? And don't forget to bring yo man." Original Cindy acted like she was the one getting married. Max still wasn't sure if she was ready to get married. It's a big step to go from not being able to touch each other to being engaged. Of course Max never thought that she would ever be one to get married either. There's no denying that she loved Logan. She guessed that getting married was just the next step.  
  
Max strode into Crash with Logan on her arm. Everyone congratulated them as they went by.  
"Hey boo." Original Cindy said, handing them each a beer. "Wanna play a game?"  
"Sure." She looked at Logan. He smiled and kissed her on the cheek. Then watched her walk away.  
"So when's the big day?"  
"I don't know. Haven't talked about it really. There's no rush." Max set up the balls. "You break."  
"You all of a sudden get engaged, and there's no rush. Girl are you even ready?"  
"Of course. You know before you were all for it."  
"Yeah well I don't want my girl to do anything she doesn't want to do."  
"Look were happy. I love him."  
"Like I didn't notice."  
"We've struggled for so long just to touch. Most people would've been long gone by now. We've been through so much together. Why not this."  
"Why not something else. Try living together first."  
"I thought you wanted this to happen, why the second degree." Max through down her stick and walked away. Cindy had no right telling her what to do. Max had been practically living with Logan since her injury. It's been over three weeks now. Nothings changed. Logan stood up as he saw her stalking towards him.  
"What's up?"  
"Let's blast." She grabbed his arm withou slowing stride, and pulled him out the door.  
  
What will happen now? Tune in later and find out.  
  
This story is far from over. Let me know if you want more, and if I should go into more detail or Less. I'll have more very very soon. Thanks to those who reviwed my last one, you don't know how much it means. 


	3. Contemplation

The characs. and show belong to Cameron and Fox. Story is mine so don't take it!!!  
  
"Logan?"  
"Hmmm?"  
"Do you want to have kids?"  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
"But, not like right away right?"  
"No, I guess not."  
"Cause, I don't know if I'm ready for kids. You know?"  
"Yeah. Can't wait till we have little Max's runnin around." He chuckled.  
Silence.  
  
"Logan?"  
"Yeah?"  
"You know, I never saw myself gettin married."  
"I knew the first moment I saw you."  
"I'm serious."  
"Yeah, well I guess me neither."  
"Do you think it'll be safe to have kids?"  
"It'll never be safe. The world will always be dangerous somehow, someway. There's nothing anyone can do about it, it's just a fact of life."  
"Logan."  
"Yeah?"  
"I'm really tired, can you please stop talkin so much." Logan elbowed her in the ribs. She giggled (okay, well she doesn't actually giggle, cus I can't picture her doin dat, but it was like a small chuckle laugh thing. Well anyways sorry about goin on on and now back to the incomplete sentence.(): ) and rolled over putting her arm over him. She smiled content with being with him, and closed her eyes. Logan lay there half asleep, and playing with her hair. Together they fell asleep, and dreamed about the future.  
  
"Hey boo."   
"Hey."  
"I think we gots a prob on our hands."  
"Why, what is it?"  
"Normal says he was attacked by a vampire?" Original Cindy raised her eyebrow.  
"A vampire?"  
"Yeah you know, blood suckers."  
"I know what they are. Just, they're not real."  
"Yeah well he says he barely escaped."  
"Aiiight. I'll talk to Logan."  
"I thought I hired you to work." Normal yelled out at them.  
"I can see he didn't change any."  
"I'll see ya later boo." Vampires? What's next? There is no rest for the weary huh.  
  
"Vampires?"  
"That's what I said."  
"Well there have been some odd attacks lately. Some people have said that guys with pointed teeth and very scary faces attacked them, but didn't actually do anything. They were let go."  
"What could they be doin?"  
"That's what's so odd."  
"Maybe they're lookin for someone specific, or something."  
"Yeah, I'll look into it, see what I can find. Meanwhile, you should be on the lookout."  
"Cool, I can handle that. I'm just goin to to check up on Joshua." She leaned down and kissed him.  
"Do you have to?" He pulled her closer.  
"Yes." Of course she really didn't want to. But eventually she pulled herself away.  
Max jumped on her bike and sped towards Joshua's place. Vampires? Who would ever have thought. Suddenly, Max notices something's flying around back and forth near her. But, before she can figure out what it is, she is knocked sideways off her bike.  
"Ughhhhh!!!" Her body slams against the oncoming concrete, and she slides a few feet grating herself on the road. Max is barely conscious. Her vision comes in and out of focus.   
"I think we have a winner!" a man cackles.  
"Finally, what I've been looking for all my life." A man with a sophisticated tone talks.  
"Wh...at...do...you....." Max goes unconcious.  
  
Her eyes opened slowly. It took a minute for them to adjust. She could barely move, and pain seared through every vain.  
"I see you're awake." Max lifts her head at the mans voice. A tall, lean, muscular man stood before her. He had dark hair, and pale skin, and deep blue eyes. If it had been a different situation she might have thought him to be very, very hot. But this was not a different situation.  
"What do you want." She snarled. He smiled.  
"Exactly what I got."  
  
  
"Alex, have you seen Max?"  
"Do I look like her keeper?"  
"I've called everyone, and no one knows where she's gone. I keep paging her, and there's no answer."  
"I'm sure she's fine. Max can handle herself."  
"Not when there's Vampires after her."  
"VAMPIRES?"  
  
  
I have no clue where this story is going. But please tell me if where this story is going is good so far. Thanks. 


	4. Max's decision

I prob have to say again. The show and caracs do not belong to me, but the story does.  
  
"What do you want?" She snarled. He smiled.  
"I have what I want."  
"What do you want with me?" She couldn't lift her head very high anymore. Her hair is hanging down in her face, and she glares up at him.  
"I need you and your blood. You see, you will be my Queen. Our new race of vampires will begin."  
"I'm afraid you're wrong about that." She gritted her teeth as pain surged through her body again. Moving was not an option.  
"I'm afraid I am right."  
"Why?"  
"Because, why not. That's the question that you should be asking. And you will ask it. Once you are mine, you will help me find your little friends from Manticore. I can take away your pain. All you have to do is say yes."  
"Never." She spat at him.  
"I love the angry ones." He said running his finger down her cheek. Max went in and out of consciousness. Her head bobbed back and forth. He grabbed her face. "Say yes, and you will feel better than you have ever felt."  
"I will kill you first." Her words barely came out through her clenched teeth.  
"You'll change your mind. I'll be back. Don't you worry." He strode out of the tiny room. Max fought to stay awake. Normal people would be in a coma right now. The time didn't pass, it just was. She didn't know how long she'd been there. Hours, days. She only hoped that Logan would find her.  
"Max! My God Max!" Logan? Is she having delusions?  
"Logan?"  
"Max, are you ok?"  
"Logan." She was so relieved, she tried to look up. And there he stood.  
"Yes, I have your little boyfriend here. Maybe I could persuade you to change your mind?" He smiled big, and grabbed Logan by the neck. Max let a few tears drop, and closed her eyes for second.  
"Don't do it." Logan pleaded with her. She looked at him trying to convey her feelings.  
"No Max!" Logan struggled with his captor.  
"I'll do what ever you want as long as you let him go, and I know he is safe."  
"I'll comply with your feeble wishes." He let Logan go, who ran to Max and looked her in the face.  
"Don't do this." He pleaded as tears streamed down his face. "Please Max." She couldn't look at the pain in his eyes and let her head hang.   
"You know what you have to do, and what I have to do. I love you." He touched her face.  
"Okay enough of this." He grabbed Logan and dragged him out of the room.  
"I want to make sure he's ok."  
"I may kill, but I am honest. He'll be fine. Trust me." A smiled curled upon his face. "Now you may be wondering my name. I'm called Chiasmus." His eyes went wide and he spread his arms. "Now you will be mine." She gave in. To save Logans life she would do anything. Hopefully he will be able to warn the others, and kill Chiasmus. Maybe one day she will see Logan as she does now.  
"Let us begin. I can smell your blood from here." He leaned down to her and licked her neck, before biting down. She could feel the blood being sucked from her veins. Then he stopped. "Now you must drink of mine." He slit his wrist and put it up to her mouth. "Drink." reluctantly she put her lips upon his cold skin tasting the odd copper of the blood. almost immediately she could feel the power surge through her body. "It'll be a little while before your wounds heal. Come with me my sweetheart." He picked her up in his arms and carried her to another room that was maroon with candles. The power continued to revive her body. "Now sleep my darling, and later I'll feed you." He kissed her upon the lips. Then he stood and left her on the soft bed.  
  
  
I don't know if this is a good route to go or not so I just did. Hope you like. 


End file.
